Sueños Rotos
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Una misteriosa niebla invade la cubierta del Sunny provocando ilusiones que quiebran los sueños de la tripulación, cambiando sus puntos de vista sobre algunas cosas en sus vidas. Yaoi Zoro/Sanji. Mature Post Time Skip.


**Sueños Rotos**

**Fandom:** One Piece, Post Time-Skip

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Sucede luego del Time-Skip de dos años, en algún lugar del nuevo mundo**. Es prácticamente un PWP, eso quiere decir que es una excusa para mucho P0RN. **Mucho, mucho YAOI**.

* * *

**Sueños Rotos**

**One-Shot**

La espesa niebla inundaba por completo la cubierta del Sunny impidiendo que los piratas pudiesen verse los unos a los otros, dando la sensación de soledad absoluta que a personas menos fuertes de espíritu podría haber quebrado.

El humo de su cigarrillo se mezclaba perfectamente con el ambiente grisáceo, sin embargo eso no tranquilizaba el pecho del cocinero que latía desde hace minutos muy rápido.

No podía hallar a ninguno de sus nakamas, no importaba cuanto caminase por la cubierta, solo se encontraba con más y más neblina. Bajo sus pies se sentía la frescura del césped instalado por Franky y el sonido de las olas sonando contra la cubierta eran suficientemente fuertes para indicarle que seguían navegando.

Pero no se oía nada más. Ni voces, ni gritos, ni las alegres melodías de Brook. El Thousand Sunny sonaba a muerto, pero gracias a Dios olía a vivo.

– Ellos siguen aquí – murmuró Sanji mientras tiraba al suelo la colilla y la pisaba con fuerza.

La ilusión era poderosa, pero no lo suficiente como para engañar su sentido más agudo como todo buen chef, el olfato.

Por sobre el aroma salado del mar, podía sentir la fresca fragancia a mandarinas que llevaba siempre Nami, el olor de las flores que siempre acompañaba a Robin o incluso el dulce aroma que siempre tenía Chopper.

Ahí estaban, solo que no a su alcance. Al parecer ese náufrago que habían recogido esa mañana no mentía.

Con más tranquilidad de la que sentía en verdad, sacó una cerilla mientras balanceaba un cigarro nuevo en sus labios, encendiéndole. La luz iluminó su rostro un momento, mientras su mirada no dejaba de observar alrededor, en búsqueda de algún enemigo invisible. Eso comenzaba a ser molesto.

Y entonces, de la nada, una espalda femenina se vislumbró entre la gris niebla provocando un suspiro de esperanza en el rubio que no tardó en acercarse con rapidez.

– ¡Nami-san! Al parecer esto fue menos largo de lo que esperé. Al final solo era un poco más de niebla de lo habitual. No te preocupes, yo te protegeré – sonrió con seguridad llegando hasta la pelirroja mujer que aún no volteaba a verle.

Segundos pasaron sin respuesta y cuando Sanji, ya intrigado, iba a estirar su mano hacia la figura, la voz melodiosa de Nami se escuchó.

– ¿Vas a protegerme toda tu vida?

Al rubio le faltó aire por lo rápido que contestó.

– ¡Naturalmente! Toda la vida te protegeré, Nami-san – su corazón estaba acelerado de pronto. Eso era extraño, sin embargo la navegante estaba aceptándole por primera vez, no podía perder esa oportunidad.

La risa de la joven se expandió por toda la cubierta del Sunny, y si Sanji no hubiese estado tan fascinado con la idea de la aceptación, hubiese notado algo levemente tétrico en esa sonrisa.

– Toda tu vida te has dedicado a volverte fuerte para que nadie tenga que protegerte como lo hizo tu maestro en el pasado. Te convenciste de que lo que deseas es una bella joven a la cual dedicarte en corazón y alma a cuidar. ¿El All Blue? Tu verdadero sueño es casarte con una hermosa mujer que se digne a ser protegida sin más. No quieres una persona fuerte a tu lado, deseas a alguien débil.

Su corazón estaba cada vez más acelerado mientras que sus pulmones dolían exigiendo más oxígeno del que él les podía proporcionar. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era esa angustia que sentía por las palabras de la mujer? Dando un paso débil estiró su mano para posarla en el hombro ajeno y voltearle para ver su cara. Antes de siquiera hacerlo se había arrepentido.

Como si fuese un sueño el delicado cuerpo de Nami se había transfigurado en la fuerte figura de Zoro quien sujetó con violencia la mano que apresaba su hombro, jalándole hacia él. Su único ojo bueno brillaba y en sus labios había una sonrisa ligeramente malvada.

– Lo que tu corazón realmente desea es a alguien fuerte en quien puedas descansar. No tener que seguir simulando ser invencible. Deseas poder dejarte abrazar y proteger. Nada de delicadas damiselas. Tú eres la damisela.

El horror y la angustia se expandió por su pecho mientras se perdía en esa fuerte mirada tratando de liberar su mano. No. Eso no era cierto.

– Mientes.

– ¿Mentir? Yo solo te cuento lo que hay en tu corazón, el que se miente a si mismo eres tú – Sanji se vio aprisionado por el otro brazo del espadachín que apegó ambos cuerpos quitándole el poco aliento que tenía. Sus labios se rozaron y el chef solo pudo gemir asustado – Esto es lo que quieres. Lo que siempre has querido. Y solo debes estirar la mano para conseguirlo.

Todo eso era falso, Sanji lo sabía bien. Era una ilusión a causa de esa estúpida neblina. Sin embargo el beso se sintió real, y la hombría que se rozaba con su cadera también. Gimió dentro del beso al ser apretada una de sus nalgas, cayendo en la trampa de esa maldita ilusión que no perdió el tiempo en introducir su lengua hasta prácticamente su garganta.

Eso no podía estar pasando. No podía.

– ¡GOMU GOMU NO FUSEN!

Despertando de la ensoñación provocada por el temor, Sanji se apartó de un golpe de aquel Zoro falso justo cuando una enorme ráfaga de viento expulsaba toda la neblina de la cubierta del barco ahuyentando los últimos vestigios de las ilusiones.

Pronto todos los piratas pudieron verse los unos a los otros claramente. Mientras había algunos con las miradas descompuestas, como Ussop, Nami y Chopper, otros lucían molestos e incómodos.

– Bien, eso fue irritante – aceptó Robin subiendo sus gafas, seguida por asentimientos ajenos. Brook tenía su espada fuera del bastón y Franky miraba hacia el mar.

Nadie comentó que es lo que había visto, nadie preguntó tampoco. Por lo que habían podido averiguar del náufrago que habían encontrado y dejado en una isla cercana, el fenómeno de la "Neblina de los Sueños Rotos" era algo propio de esa parte del Nuevo Mundo. Nadie sabía si era algo artificial creado por algún pirata para destrozar los ánimos de sus rivales o simplemente un efecto natural de esos mares, sin embargo, todos concordaban con que era molesto y a muchos les quebraba el espíritu.

– ¿Todos están bien? – Preguntó Nami moviendo su melena – Quizás fuese bueno comer algo caliente para pasar el mal rato – propuso mirando hacia Sanji.

El cocinero le miró algo ausente y luego asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

– De acuerdo, voy a preparar algo – aceptó caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hacia el comedor sin percatarse de las miradas suspicaces que le siguieron en todo su camino.

– ¡Que sea algo grande! – le gritó Luffy.

Sanji no había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta del comedor cuando una fuerte mano se apoyó en ella entrando en la habitación. De golpe él sintió como si todo el aire se hubiese escapado, retrocediendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Con pasos seguros el espadachín entró en el comedor, cerrando la puerta con la funda de la espada mientras clavaba su ojo bueno en el rostro angustiado del cocinero.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó a su vez – Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.

Avergonzado el rubio simplemente le dio la espalda mientras caminaba rápido hacia la cocina. ¡No, no! Al menos que le diese un momento para calmarse. No podía simplemente aparecer allí luego de que sus sueños de una vida tranquila y feliz con una bella mujer hubiesen sido rotos por una estúpida niebla. No podía aparecerse allí luego de que había sentido hace unos instantes su lengua en la garganta, aunque hubiese sido una ilusión.

– Si lo que tienes es hambre, vete y déjame cocinar. Estando aquí me pones de mal humor y… ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!

El chillido de sorpresa que soltó el cocinero fue bastante poco masculino, pero es que no todos los días el primero a bordo te empotraba contra la nevera respirando profundamente de tus cabellos mientras apresa tu cintura.

Y todo sin siquiera asegurar las puertas. Al menos había dejado sus espadas en el largo sillón.

Con fuertes empujones Sanji intentaba liberarse, pero todo fue en vano. Zoro seguía oliendo su cabello y deslizándose hacia abajo hasta alcanzar su nuca donde dio una larga lamida, moviéndose a su oreja. No importó lo mucho que se movió, esos brazos jamás le soltaron, y solo pudo acabar por rendirse apoyando la frente en el frío metal.

Después de un momento creyó comprender un poco porque Zoro estaba así, aunque la curiosidad le comía las entrañas.

– ¿Qué rayos fue lo que viste? – murmuró a media voz provocando que el espadachín se detuviese de golpe.

Pensó que iba a decirle algo o irse, sin embargo el peli verde simplemente le volteó y devoró sus labios con deseo mal contenido, sin mirarle, solo comiendo de su boca con ansias mientras sus manos se dedicaban a soltar los pantalones ajenos.

Sanji intentó detenerle, no era el momento ni el lugar. Cualquiera podría entrar buscando la comida prometida. Había dos puertas sin seguro lo que era el doble de oportunidades de ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, a Zoro no parecía importarle nada de eso.

Cuando sus pantalones cayeron hasta sus tobillos junto con la ropa interior, Sanji pudo sentir la fuerte y callosa mano ajena sujetar con firmeza de su dura hombría. Avergonzado solo pudo cerrar los ojos, no queriendo leer pregunta en la mirada del espadachín. ¿Cómo explicarle que se había puesto duro por un beso realmente inexistente en la cubierta del Sunny mientras la niebla les rodeaba? Simplemente se sujetó de los hombros anchos de Zoro mientras él se dedicaba a mover su mano y arrancarle gemidos que se ahogaban en medio del beso.

Pero el beso se cortó y sus gemidos ya no tuvieron donde ahogarse. Sanji abrió levemente sus ojos para ver porque Zoro ya no quería besarle, pero la respiración se le atoró en la garganta cuando vio la escena. De rodillas, observando la inflamada hombría frente a sus ojos, el espadachín se relamió los labios.

– No… – murmuró el cocinero con el corazón apretado.

Zoro jamás había hecho eso por él. Nunca se había puesto de rodillas y definitivamente jamás había mirado su polla como si fuese un caramelo que moría por probar. Sus encuentros siempre habían sido apasionados pero cortos. Contra el tiempo, apenas se habían podido dar unos minutos luego del orgasmo para calmar sus pieles ardientes y sus corazones descompasados. Jamás habían tenido previas muy largas porque en un barco con tanta gente era casi imposible no ser descubiertos, aunque ellos lo habían conseguido por mucho tiempo.

El ojo bueno del espadachín subió hasta su rostro mientras su mano derecha seguía acariciando ese miembro con fuerza, haciéndole gotear. Sin timidez, pero si con algo de cautela, Zoro acercó su roja lengua hasta la punta decidido a probar aquel sabor que jamás se le había antojado tanto como ahora. Siempre que tenían sexo él probaba de su mano aquel caliente líquido luego de que Sanji acabase, sin embargo jamás lo había tomado directamente de la fuente.

Hoy lo necesitaba.

Ante los gemidos de sorpresa del chef, Zoro se introdujo toda la cabeza en la boca comenzando a chupar con deseo mientras utilizaba la lengua para llenar al rubio de sensaciones disímiles. Mientras una de sus manos seguía masturbando las zonas de aquel miembro que no alcanzaba con su boca, la otra estaba apretada en una de las nalgas de él, forzándole a quedarse quieto mientras él se movía.

Sanji no podía más de todo eso. Era demasiado junto, demasiado inesperado. Con fuerza se aferró de la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, cerrando los ojos y mordiendo sus labios para no dejar escapar tantos gemidos.

Oculto bajo la barra Zoro solo podía sonreír ante la idea de que alguien entrase en ese preciso momento.

Casi como si le llamasen.

– No, no, no… – gimió angustiado Sanji mientras sentía pasos acercándose, tratando de manotear bajo de la barra para forzar a Zoro a detenerse, pero él ni por asomo le hizo caso.

Aterrado ante la idea de que les descubriesen, el cocinero atrajo una tabla de picar, un cuchillo y un pimiento comenzando a cortarlo con cuidado mientras mordía su lengua para no dejar escapar ningún sonido extraño.

La puerta se abrió, pero gracias al cielo no era Luffy ni Ussop ni nadie así. Casi era peor. Era Robin.

– _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ – Sanji miró con una ceja alzada a la mujer suplicando porque no notase nada. La nevera tenía el típico zumbido sonado por lo que cualquier ruido pequeño era oculto por ello.

Robin le miró desde la puerta unos segundos para luego medio sonreír.

– Están preguntando por la comida, pero les diré que necesitas más tiempo. Comeremos en el Bar Acuario.

Eso era una buena noticia. Una muy buena noticia. Al menos no les tendría allí exigiéndole que se apresurase. Excelente.

Sintiendo una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien agradeció que Zoro no fuese tan estúpido como para seguir con su tarea con la chica allí. Al menos podía calmar un poco su respiración.

– Gracias, Robin-san, llevaré la comida en un rato.

La mujer asintió dándole una última mirada al chef para luego girarse a cerrar la puerta, pero justo en ese momento la nevera decidió guardar silencio escuchándose fuertemente un sonido de succión justo mientras Sanji perdía el equilibrio y caía sobre la barra.

Robin elevó las cejas un segundo mirando hacia abajo para luego sonreír y cerrar finalmente la puerta ante la mirada aterrada del cocinero.

– ¡MIERDA! ¡Lo sabe! ¡Robin-san lo sabe! – exclamó angustiado moviéndose para ver a Zoro que se relamía mientras se ponía de pie.

Él no parecía preocupado, simplemente se acercó más a Sanji empujándole esta vez hacia el suelo de azulejos blancos y negros, sentándose sobre sus caderas mirándole profundamente. El cocinero no sabía que decir, sonrojado y quieto a la espera del siguiente movimiento mientras el frío del suelo le hacía estremecer al tener sus piernas desnudas contra él.

Zoro elevó una mano acercándola hacia el rostro del rubio, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas encendidas, su nariz y sus labios. No decía nada ni se movía, simplemente le acariciaba de manera suave y superficial, cerrando luego uno de sus ojos.

– ¿Realmente las mujeres son mejores? – preguntó de pronto sacando de su ensoñación a Sanji, quien se había perdido en el atractivo del rostro ajeno.

Solo pudo dar un respingo ante la pregunta sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. ¿Qué podía decirle? Él no creía que las mujeres fuesen mejores. O quizás si. No, es… eran distintas, eso era. Pero temía que cualquier respuesta sería equivocada, así que simplemente se quedó callado esperando que Zoro continuase, y lo hizo.

– Quizás las mujeres tienen cuerpos más débiles, menos fuerza física y son más débiles psicológicamente, al menos las que conozco, sin embargo ellas pueden superar todo eso, pueden llegar a ser realmente fuertes, analíticas y valientes. Tienen armas que los hombres no poseemos y probablemente no tendremos nunca. Yo no creo que las mujeres sean el sexo débil, pero hay tantas personas que si lo piensan que a veces uno lo duda.

No entendía a que venía esa conversación con él tirado en el suelo medio desnudo, con el miembro dolorosamente erecto y con el espadachín sentado en sus caderas, sin embargo Zoro parecía necesitar sacarse eso de adentro, así que solo le miró silencioso.

– Entiendo que te gusten los cuerpos de las mujeres, son más blandos y curvilíneos. Los hombres tenemos cuerpos duros y angulosos. Somos muy diferentes – murmuró mirandole a sus ojos – y quizás esa diferencia es la que necesito para cumplir mi deseo de volverme el mejor espadachín del mundo. Muchas veces me he preguntado que si hubiese nacido mujer hubiese podido conseguirlo, y la verdad, no lo sé, pero si he llegado a una conclusión.

Su seriedad hizo que Sanji se estremeciese, sospechando que eso tenía que ver con él. Demasiado. Tenia todo que ver con él. No quería oírlo.

– Zoro, yo…

– Si hubiese nacido mujer no sé si podría conseguir ser el Mejor Espadachín, pero…

–… no lo digas, por favor…

–… no me hubiese importado no serlo si a cambio te tuviese a ti.

– Zoro...

Ambos cruzaron miradas largamente sin decir nada. Solo sintiéndose y observándose, tratando de ver tras el alma ajena. Sanji no soportó el escrutinio y cerró sus ojos sintiendo su corazón desbocado. Aún con los ojos cerrados elevó los brazos para alcanzar el cuello ajeno y tirar hacia él para rozar sus labios, mezclándose el tabaco con el sabor de su propio cuerpo que inundaba la boca del espadachín.

Sanji podía entender de donde había salido esa conversación, podía imaginarse que era lo que Zoro había visto en esa maldita neblina. Y saber que él era el sueño oculto de su corazón… le estremecía de pies a cabeza.

A lo largo de ese tiempo, desde que se habían encontrado, Sanji había sabido que Zoro era mucho más valiente que él. No tenía miedo de ir y enfrentar a enemigos mucho más poderosos sin saber si iba a triunfar realmente. Sanji no era así, él era valiente pero también confiado. En sus enfrentamientos siempre estaba seguro de que ganaría. Él no creía que pudiese enfrentarse con el mismo valor a un enemigo que sabía era imposible de vencer, así como el espadachín lo había hecho con Mihawk o con Kuma.

Zoro era valiente, y por eso era él quien entregaba todo en esa relación, aunque probablemente nadie pudiese creerlo si lo contaba. Era Zoro quien le buscaba, quien le besaba y acariciaba a escondidas en donde cualquiera pudiese verlo. Sanji escapaba y, si deseaba, dejaba sutiles pistas para permitir un encuentro nocturno cuando sabía que nadie les descubriría.

Él no era tan temerario y no se avergonzaba de reconocerlo, sin embargo… a veces el valor de Zoro le robaba la respiración.

En medio del beso Sanji usó sus manos para liberar la hombría de Zoro de su prisión, empujándole suavemente fuera de sus caderas para envolver su cintura con sus piernas instándole a follarle como sabía debía estar deseando mientras sus manos se enredaron entre los cabellos aguamarina atrayéndole aun más hacia a él.

Con el paso del tiempo, Zoro había ido aprendiendo a interpretar los silencios de su amante. Estaba bien, ninguno de los dos decía cursiladas como "_te quiero_" o algo así, sin embargo, era increíble como a veces eran capaces de no decir palabra alguna.

Su hombría ya estaba preparada para la acción, sin embargo, hacerlo de lleno podría traerle malas consecuencias al cocinero, así que optó por lo más sano.

Cuidando que el chef no le viese, cogió una botella de aceite de oliva debajo de la barra, esparciéndose un poco sobre si mismo, dejando luego a un lado el frasco. Con audaces mordiscos consiguió que Sanji se perdiese un momento en las sensaciones y, estando ya alineado, con un fuerte empujón se introdujo hasta la mitad en aquel estrecho canal sacándole un pequeño grito al rubio.

– Shh, shh… o nos oirán – murmuró el peliverde contra sus labios mientras sujetaba con firmeza esas largas piernas desde donde colgaba de uno de sus tobillos los pantalones y la ropa interior de su amante.

Con fuerza comenzó a embestir dentro de ese cuerpo luego de recibir la señal de que ya estaba preparado, entrando todo lo que podía en su cuerpo, arrancándole gemidos y súplicas que más tarde negaría.

Zoro solo podía sonreír en medio del beso, follándole con más y más fuerza, esforzándose por empujar contra la próstata de su amante, hasta el punto en que Sanji no pudo más y terminó por acabar entre sus cuerpos a causa de todo el trabajo previo que Zoro había hecho con su boca.

Besándolo húmedamente, Zoro bajó un poco el ritmo para que el otro pudiese disfrutar de la sensación del post orgasmo, mientras él mismo gozaba sintiendo los apretones que esa entrada le daba a su miembro al mismo ritmo de los latidos del corazón de su amante.

Segundos más tarde, y para sorpresa del espadachín, se vio empujado fuera de aquel cálido cuerpo, soltando un jadeo ahogado. Su miembro seguía más duro que nunca, y Zoro dispuesto a quejarse por tal trato, se vio repentinamente acallado cuando Sanji le propino un mordisco en los aretes de su oreja.

– Siéntate en la barra – le ordenó mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía bien sus pantalones.

El espadachín no entendía que rayos estaba pasando, pero intrigado, obedeció mientras veía como Sanji se acercaba al lavaplatos humedeciendo un paño para luego limpiar las manchas sospechosamente blancas que habían quedado sobre su traje negro, caminando más tarde hasta donde Zoro permanecía sentado comenzando a limpiar su ropa también que había quedado manchada luego de su propia corrida.

Zoro no perdía de vista los movimientos del rubio, como sus manos largas y delicadas limpiaban con cuidado su piel y ropa, toda zona que se encontrase manchada, esquivando profesionalmente la polla que se alzaba orgullosa mirando casi hasta el techo. Su único ojo brillaba de deseo contenido, ansiando lanzarse contra el cocinero, molesto por haber sido detenido en medio de todo.

El paño fue lanzado con habilidosa puntería de regreso al lavaplatos, pero Sanji caminó hacia la nevera, abriéndola (con cuidado de que Zoro no viese la contraseña) y sacando un enorme trozo de carne que como si nada comenzó a sazonar dándole la espalda al espadachín.

– Dime que es broma y que no estás cocinando mientras yo estoy aquí, _ASÍ_.

Sanji solo le dio una mirada descreída por encima del hombro para luego volver a su trabajo, encendiendo el horno con habilidad y poniendo una gran sartén donde echó algo que parecía arroz junto con un poco de aceite.

No, malditamente no.

Irritado, Zoro llevó su mano hacia su propio miembro dispuesto a acabar de una vez, aunque fuese el solo, para luego irse de allí.

Si Sanji creía que podría ignorarle, bueno, era algo que podían hacer ambos. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había alcanzado a tocarse cuando la mano del cocinero había apresado su muñeca con fuerza, dándole una mirada feroz. Zoro solo pudo tragar saliva.

– Ni se te ocurra, maldito marimo. Solo dame un minuto.

Temblando de anticipación, el peli verde solo pudo asentir levemente, viéndole moverse con rapidez por toda la cocina, metiendo la carne al horno, el contenido del sartén en una olla, y girarse pronto hacia él, todo en menos de 45 segundos. Zoro respiró profundamente, esperando a saber que ocurriera ahora. Sin embargo no se pudo esperar lo que finalmente sucedió.

Caminando de una forma felina –sin encontrar otras palabras para describirle-, Sanji se paró frente a él mirando a su rostro. Zoro le devolvió la mirada y se estiró para robarle un beso, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Sanji se había inclinado apoyando ambas manos en las piernas espadachín y devorando su hombría.

Zoro soltó un gemido de ahogada sorpresa mientras veía el cabello rubio ocultar la expresión de su amante mientras este se introducía más de la mitad de su ardiente polla dentro de la boca, chupando como si se le fuese la vida en eso. Era una sensación increíble y, aunque antes ya había recibido mamadas, jamás había sentido una como esa.

Un demonio se estremeció dentro suyo cuando se dio cuenta que era _totalmente imposible_ que aquella fuese la primera vez que Sanji hacía algo así. Mordiéndose los labios sintiendo la rabia comiendo su pecho, llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza ajena, moviendo sus cabellos para poder ver ese rostro sin embargo, al verlo toda emoción negativa se evaporó de su mente.

Sanji le miraba con los ojos casi temerosos, las mejillas encendidas y la expresión entre fascinada y horrorizada.

Zoro no necesitó nada más para saber que si era su primera vez y que estaba angustiado por estarlo haciendo mal. Sonriendo lleno de placer, dejó de contener sus gemidos, escapando libremente de su garganta. Una de sus manos se enredaba en aquellos rubios cabellos, manteniéndolos alejados del rostro, mientras la otra se dedicaba a acariciar con ternura su mejilla jadeando ante la sola visión de su miembro hundiéndose en esa cálida garganta.

El calor de esa hombría contra su lengua era impagable. Él jamás había tenido deseos de hacer algo así a pesar de ser obligado en aquella isla endemoniada de los Okamas a aprender la técnica más bien teórica, ante tanto que hablaban de aquello cerca suyo.

Jamás imaginó que esos asquerosos comentarios con _recomendaciones_ podrían servirle, sin embargo, el rostro extasiado de Zoro, sus gemidos y súplicas le indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien, más que bien.

Casi escuchando esas horribles voces, chupó con fuerza la cabeza de aquel miembro caliente, jugando con la punta con su lengua, antes de permitirle volver a entrar en su boca.

Controlando sus arcadas, le dio paso libre hasta su garganta, subiendo y bajando la cabeza hasta que su nariz podía rozar los vellos de la entrepierna del espadachín. Eso no debería sentirse tan bien, no debería gustarle tanto tener esa polla en la boca, ese sabor y ese peso, como tampoco debería gustarle tanto sentir los jalones rudos en su cabello que le indicaban que eso verdaderamente le encantaba a su amante.

No debería gustarle tanto, pero lo hacía.

Con los ojos cerrados pudo escuchar la advertencia de Zoro pero la ignoró sin dejar de chuparle ni de mover la cabeza. Pudo sentir contra la lengua los movimientos temblorosos de aquel duro pedazo de carne el cual comenzó a expulsar su semilla directamente en su garganta, forzándole a tragar profusamente para no ahogarse entre tanto semen.

Como pudo le sacó de allí hasta sentir la cabeza en su lengua, donde un nuevo chorro de esperma se esparció dejándole probar el amargo sabor de su amante.

Una de sus manos se dirigió al miembro, apretándole hasta sacar la última gota para luego dejarle salir de su boca, sintiendo las mandíbulas cansadas y el estómago lleno. El solo pensarlo le hacía enrojecer, ni siquiera creía poder levantar la mirada para ver a Zoro.

Pero no fue necesario que él levantase su mirada, fue su amante quien le cogió por los hombros para elevarle y darle el beso más sucio que jamás habían compartido.

El abrazo de Zoro fue tan apretado que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones y, horrorizado, Sanji hasta pensó que le haría vomitar todo lo que había tragado. La lengua del espadachín se movía con habilidad dentro de su boca, peleando con la del rubio hasta que se encontrase demasiado agotada luego de todo el trabajo preliminar como para poder mantenerle el ritmo.

Cuando el aire se les agotó, no pudieron más que separarse un poco, uno avergonzado y el otro más fascinado que nunca, muriendo por poder decir lo que sentía, pero temiendo que no iba ser correspondido del todo y no queriendo oír una respuesta que no deseaba escuchar en verdad.

Ambos apoyaron sus frentes y rozaron sus narices mientras mantenían los ojos cerrados. Sanji con cuidado acomodó los pantalones ajenos, dejando luego sus manos apoyadas contra la faja verde de su amante.

Zoro quería decir algo, no quería que el momento terminase, sabiendo que una vez que saliesen de allí todo volvería a la normalidad. Peleas aquí, peleas allá, miradas ausentes, y apenas algunos encuentros nocturnos. Eso no era lo que él deseaba.

– Sanji, yo creo que…

Sin embargo un fuerte sonido avisó que la comida estaba lista, por lo que el rubio, que había comenzado a mirar con algo de temor al espadachín, solo pudo sonreír aliviado liberándose del abrazo y caminando hacia la cocina apagando los fuegos.

– Será mejor que te vayas con los demás y les inventes una buena excusa. Esto está casi listo así que lo subiré arriba. Nos vemos allá.

Zoro observó decepcionado la espalda de su amante, quien parecía demasiado ocupado sacando platos y bandejas como para mirarle siquiera. Suspirando miró al techo un momento para luego asentir y salir del espacio de la cocina yendo a buscar sus espadas.

Ya enganchadas, camino hacia la puerta cuando la voz del cocinero le detuvo en seco.

– ¿Sabes? Yo pienso que solo hay una gran diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, la única en verdad importante – el rubio seguía moviéndose con agilidad mientras preparaba todo, y Zoro pasó su peso de un pie a otro incómodo por no poder verle el rostro – Y esa diferencia es que ellas pueden crear y parir a los hijos, y nosotros jamás podremos.

Con los ojos muy grandes y el ceño fruncido el espadachín observó como Sanji se volteaba a mirarle, con las mejillas levemente encendidas y el ceño fruncido también. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Claro que esa era una diferencia infranqueable. Maldita sea ¿qué estaba queriendo decirle ese estúpido cejas de espirales?

Sanji pareció respirar profundo un momento antes sonreír levemente con un cucharón en la mano.

– Que bueno que yo odio a esos malditos mocosos, ¿no?

Y con esa confusa afirmación el cocinero volvió a su trabajo dándole la espalda a un intrigado Zoro, quien esperó un momento a ver si el otro decía algo más y luego salir derrotado del comedor.

Apenas había dado un paso lejos de la puerta cerrada su mente se iluminó entendiendo la frase, entendiendo a lo que se refería Sanji, comprendiendo lo que realmente le estaba diciendo.

Aquella era la única diferencia importante, y justamente era una que al cocinero no le interesaba para nada.

Con rapidez se volteó e intento abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba bloqueada. Pensó en romperla, pero sospechó que sería demasiado difícil de explicar.

– Maldito cobarde – murmuró sin poder borrar la sonrisa tonta de su rostro mientras el aroma de la comida se colaba por debajo de la puerta hasta llegar a su nariz.

Respirando profundo tuvo que aceptar que realmente en ese momento era más importante comer algo, ya que seguro Luffy iba a llegar de un momento a otro a tirar la puerta para exigir su cena, y no sería conveniente que les descubriese en medio del segundo round como había sido su intención al intentar volver a entrar al comedor.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha apresuró su paso rumbo al Bar recordando que debía inventar alguna excusa.

Bah, diría la verdad. Seguro se lo tomarían a broma. Y si le creían, bueno, que Sanji se las arreglase para desmentirlo.

Culpa suya por dar mensajes crípticos y por resistirse tanto a lo inevitable.

Quien sabe, quizás un día próximo Zoro por fin encontrase el valor para contarle que creía que estaba enamorado de él, y, si los reyes el mar estaban de su parte, a lo mejor conseguía una respuesta favorable.

Después de todo, los sueños que se rompían simplemente dejaban espacio para que sueños más grandes se creasen.

**FIN**

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Es mi segundo fic de OnePiece, justamente un Zoro/Sanji, y otro PWP (aunque con algo más de trama). No sé que me pasa con estos dos, pero… ¡son una mina de oro para crear slash!_

_Mis fics de estos dos están en mi "propio universo", donde Zoro y Sanji son amantes casi desde el comienzo de su aventura, pero naturalmente en secreto. En ellos es Zoro quien es más sincero en la relación, y Sanji quien se resiste por su "heterosexualidad" auto obligada. A ver si algún día Zoro consigue que se rinda y caiga en sus brazos al cien porciento. ¡Tú puedes Zoro!_

_¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Me harán feliz si me dejan algún comentario para saber si voy por buen camino en esto. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
